Broken Promises
by Like.Ever
Summary: Emma and Thayer had the perfect relationship. Everyone was jealous of what they had. Something happens that just might ruin their relationship. -sucky summary; sorry.
1. Emma's Intro

INTRODUCTION:

I'm Emma Becker. I'm currently 17. My twin sisters name Is Sutton Mercer. We're complete opposites. You'll learn more about that later. Tennis is my sport. Madds is my Best Friend! I'm dating Thayer Ryback. I Love Him. We've been together for 7 months. :) Anywhoo, I gotta run, going out with Madds today. 3

Sorry this was crap. It was just introducing Emma. This story will be in her POV. You can review and tell me what you think. Chapter 1 will be up later.


	2. Chapter 1

**That Themma kiss! AHHH! Lol, sorry they're just adorable! I'm extremely nervous about their relationship though, especially after watching next weeks sneak peeks.. But hopefully they'll work out. **

Sorry I didn't post the chapter sooner, schools been crazy. Anyway,

Chapter 1 :

"How are you and Thayer?" Madds asked. "We're fantastic!" I replied smiling. "He really loves you, you know?" "I know, and I love him too...so much!" I blushed.

Madds and I just got done getting our nails done. Now, we're on our way to her house.

"So, have you and Thayer...you know..?" Madds asked curiously.. "Uh...uhm.." I stuttered. She slammed on the breaks, causing me to jerk forward. "No Way! Details!" she screeched!

"Uhm.. I don't think you wanna hear how great your brother is in bed.."

"Eww. Okay, maybe not" she made a disgusted face.

"Does it bother you that he has slept with Sutton?"

"Well, I don't really like it, but it was before he met me, so I can't hold it against him." I smiled.

"You guys are totes adorable!" she said happily.

"Hurry up and get to your house!" I was super excited to see Thayer!

When we finally arrived, I couldn't find Thayer. So I decided to look outside by the pool. What I saw completely shocked me.

There was Sutton in a skimpy bikini kissing MY boyfriend!

I hid behind the door, to see what he'd do.

"Get off of me!" Thayer screamed, slightly shoving her backwards.

"What Emma doesn't know, won't hurt her." Sutton whispered seductively in his ear.

"I'm Not like you,Sutton. I Don't cheat on people. I love Emma not you!" Thayer told her.

"You're a guy, Thayer. You have needs..."

"So?"

"We both know Emma isn't as good as I am." Sutton laughed.

"She's WAY better than you."

"Stop lying, she's not experienced, I am." Sutton said dragging her hand down towards his swim trunks.

"I'm serious, Sutton. Stop." he said through clenched teeth.

"You know this feels great." she grinned.

"No, it doesn't. Get your slutty hands off me!" Thayer yelled.

I decided now was a good time to make my presence know.

"uhm, hey babe, what's wrong? I asked Thayer.

"You're sister is what's wrong." he said glaring at her.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"She kissed me, and now she's trying to seduce me." he simply said.

I decided I've had enough of her. She slept with Ethan, now she's trying to sleep with Thayer.

"oh hey sis, How's..." Sutton started, but was cut off by my hand coming in contact with her cheek.

"Keep your hands off of MY boyfriend!" I yelled at her.

"He doesn't want you. You came from foster homes. You're basically trash." She laughed.

"He Loves me!"

"Yeah, well Ethan said that too, but who did he sleep with?"

"I..I...uh..." I couldn't find the words to say. She was right.

"That's what I thought. He slept with me, because I'm better than you. I'm better at everything, including sex. You've probably only had sex like once, and he doesn't want to do it anymore, because you're terrible. He'll come back to me, just wait." and with that Sutton walked away.

I was in tears, because she was right.

"Emma.."

"I'm going home. I'll talk to you later." I said heading outside to my car, before Thayer could stop me.

I walked into my bedroom (Sutton's) , changed into sweats, a baggy t-shirt, and wiped off my smeared makeup. I sat down and cuddled with the teddy bear Thayer got me for Valentines day. I just couldn't stop crying...

Suddenly the glass door to my bedroom opened.

"Hey, Beautiful" Thayer said sitting down on my bed.

"Shut up." I blushed.

"I'm in sweats with no makeup." I continued.

"Yeah, and looking more beautiful than ever."

That's one of the many reasons why I love him so much! He always makes me feel better.

"Don't listen to Sutton. I love you...So much."

"I love you too, Thayer."

I smiled as he leaned in to kiss me.

Things started to get really heated.. Now We were both half naked...

"Emma, your dad and I are..."

She stopped once she saw What Thayer and I were doing.

"Ted! Come in here!" mom yelled.

The only thing I was thinking was... "Uh Oh!"

Sorry it took so long, and the grammar and writing is bad. I'm on my phone, and i'm really sorry. Next chapter will be up ASAP!

Please review and tell me what you think.

Please no mean or rude comments, I'm trying my best.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :  
"Can you Give us some privacy?" Dad asked Thayer.  
"Yeah, this was my fault, not hers. Sorry, it won't happen again." He quickly pecked my cheek and left.  
"Hey dad.." I spoke quietly.  
"What was that?!" Dad spoke angrily.  
"That was my boyfriend and I..." I was cut off by his angry voice.  
"I don't need to hear it!"  
"I'm sorry,dad. But we love each other, we're going to do stuff like that.."  
"Do you not know the consequences?!"  
"yeah..." I was cut off again.  
"NO. I don't think you do! What if you get pregnant?! Or get an STD?!" he yelled once again.  
"Dad.. We use protection. Thayer doesn't have any STD's. Calm down."  
"I'm not gonna calm down. You know what?! I'm getting you a pregnancy test." "I'm NOT pregnant!" I raised my voice.  
"I'll be back In half an hour." he stormed off.  
"MOM! I'm not pregnant, we've only done it once, and that was like 3 or 4 weeks ago."  
"I know, sweetie. He's just trying to protect you."  
"I'm gonna go call Thayer." I finally said.  
"No. You should probably wait until later, wait til your dad gets back."  
So I went to my room and patiently waited for him to get back. I can't believe he thinks I'm pregnant. I'm not a slut. And I'm not stupid. We definitely used protection.  
"Sutton! Come take this!" I heard dad yell.  
"coming!" I yelled back.  
So, I went to the bathroom and took the test. Now I just have to wait 3 minutes.  
Finally the timer went off indicating I could go look.  
"I'll get it!" dad jumped in.  
"Whatever, you're gonna see a negative." I smartly stated.  
"we'll see about that" he said before grabbing the test.

**Kind of a cliff hanger, originally wasn't how I planned it, but this came to my mind while I was writing. I promise this story will get better! It sucks pretty bad right now, but I'm working on it. Plus, I'm getting my new laptop soon, so writing will be longer AND better. I'm still on my phone, and it's not the best. Also chapters will become longer! I know this may seem weird at first, but just give it a chance. PLEASE. Anyway, thanks for reading. Review and tell me what you think. Please no mean or rude comments, I'm really trying here. **


End file.
